The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,421, Braun et al., describes a lamp of the type to which the present invention relates and which is suitable, for example, for use in automotive headlights. In use, and when installed in a vehicle, the lamps are subjected to vibration and shock, which may lead to damage of the filament supports. It is, therefore, important to ensure that the lamp is seated in the headlight in such a way that it is protected against the influence of vibration and shock. Lamps of this type, particularly during extended operation, may generate high temperatures, which are transmitted to the base of the lamp. The base of the lamp usually includes a plastic base element. Plastic used in the base element may, if subjected to excessive heat, cause vapors to emanate therefrom, which may result in deposits on the reflector of the headlight, and undesirably affect the light output of the headlight.